


Oh Shit I'm So Sorry

by GalacticToast



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blushing, Eye Trauma, Fluff, Gen, Kissing, Minor Injuries, So much blushing, You are a klutz™, kissing your boo-boo, that's the injury pretty much, y'know when u accidentally punch urself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 18:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticToast/pseuds/GalacticToast
Summary: Muriel accidentally hurt you and he freaks out so u tell him to kiss your boo-boo and oh wait he thinks you're serious





	Oh Shit I'm So Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an ask vesuviass got on tumblr

It was purely accidental, really. If anything, you were the most at fault due to your clumsiness. But of course, the former gladiator immediately assumed all the fault on himself.

 

Muriel was stirring & mixing a thick paste in a large bowl in his lap as he sat cross-legged in front of the fireplace. You weren’t sure what the paste was for, or if it had magical properties, but he had been replenishing the assortment of things on his shelves, and this must be one of them. You were slightly concerned from how aggressively he was stirring, and wondered just how thick the paste was to require this much effort in mixing. Maybe there was some way you could help him.

 

You curiously stepped towards him to look over his shoulder and into the bowl, but before you could even do that, your foot tripped over the other and you stumbled as you ultimately lost your balance. You were falling face-down, and your arms were planning to shield your face. But Muriel’s stirring made his elbow jut between your arms and face. It jabbed your eye–fortunately closed–and the force sent you landing on your back as you covered your face post-impact.

 

Muriel gasped. “MC!” he exclaimed, which was quite uncharacteristic of him, and you could hear him toss the bowl aside before you felt him pick you up and lay on his lap. This prompted you to uncover your face and look up at him in surprise, though your injured eye only opened halfway, and was a little blurry. Your surprise was nothing compared to his frightened expression, his hand already on the side of your head, fingers fearfully lingering close to your eye. You couldn’t bare seeing him so scared for you. “Mur—”

 

“Oh, _shit;_ _**shit** , I’m so sorry…!”_ Muriel interrupted as his eyes darted all over you, checking for anything else that may be broken. Your eye instinctively blinked repeatedly from the slight stinging, but as it did, the pain melted away. Guess it was nothing more than mishap trauma. You’ve had your fair share of accidentally punching your eye when pulling up the blanket in bed. The vision in the eye cleared as the apprehension in the eyelids relaxed, but the back of the socket was barely sore. But while your eye recovered, Muriel was already carrying you around in his arm as he frantically rummaged around for something to treat it with.

 

“Muriel.” you spoke for every few worried sentences of his, but failed to grab his attention. He was already lost in a fit of panic and guilt, and he grew frustrated as he realized he just so happened to be out of stock of occipital medicine.

 

It was almost funny, seeing him carry you like a limp body bleeding out, searching for some tape and glue to save the supposed fragile, broken, spun glass you were. You grasped his wandering wrist and pulled it to your chest, and even though it was hard to compete against his strength, his gaze returned to you, still terrified. Your humor made you gently smile at Muriel, hoping it would bring a calming effect.

 

“Muri–Maybe if you kissed it, it’ll feel better?” you grinned, holding back a soft chuckle. Really, you would think he’d have half a mind/the awareness to realize your eye wasn’t absolutely destroyed.

 

Immediately, Muriel’s head lowered and eyes shut, and before your brain could register, his dry yet full lips pressed on your eyelid. It was such a gentle and caring action that your unoccupied eye widened in shock. You became unintentionally hyper-aware of your position in this short moment; the warmth of his lips seeping through the lid and the eye itself, his dark hair drooping on the outline of your face, the way his hand beneath your head angled your neck just so, the warm breath from his nostrils washing over your forehead and brushing your bangs away, your open eye fluttering from the exhale spilling over the bridge of your nose, the stubble on his chin gently scratching & pressing into your cheek. You think, maybe you _had_ died, and the warm shadow enveloping your entire head was what heaven felt like.

 

Whatever this heaven may be, to your dismay, it vanished as quickly as it came. Muriel pulled back, his expression still worrisome, but softened to some degree. Gawking at him with both eyes, you knew you were blushing heavily from the heat filling your cheeks, nose, ears, everything. You saw red brighten his cheeks too, but he wasn’t as flustered as you’d expect.

 

“… Better…?” he asked, low and soft, as if anything louder would break you as well. Your thought and comprehension, however, felt like someone threw pebbles at the large windows of a cathedral.

 

Muriel’s face was mere inches from yours, and you still felt his breath as it mixed with your own. You might as well just die now, with your inability to respond. But the soft ghost of a “Yeah…” fell from your tongue anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Arcana tumblr: @apprentice-grace


End file.
